Call It What You Want
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Put your playlist on shuffle, get 5 songs, pick a fandom/pairing, and write five short stories about them. kendall/james. kames.


1] Pick a fandom or pairing

2] Put you playlist on random

3] Write a scene that goes with the song- or something that you come up with because of it. You only have as long as the song to write the scene. Do not linger after the music stops; do not choose a different song just because it 'does not fit'.

4] Do five songs

5]Have fun!

* * *

[1]

Big Time Rush was no more.

James kind of knew this day would come, but he didn't really expect it to come so soon. It was time to move down their own paths. Carlos was moving on to be a stunt double, or a daredevil. Logan was going to medical school, like he always wanted. James was getting a solo record deal with Gustavo. Kendall was going to go back into hockey.

"So…What does this mean for us?" James asked quietly, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. Kendall was jiggling his leg nervously, like he always did when he was thinking.

"I mean…Did you want to try long distance?" Kendall asked, and James thought. Then he felt his heart stop. But he knew what he had to do.

"N…No…Maybe…Maybe we should just end it. So you won't be distracted." He said, swallowing.

"I…But I don't want to end it, James! I…I want to stay with you…" Kendall said, his voice quavering.

_Don't cry. Please don't cry._

Kendall kissed him, hard, and James let out a keened whine. Kendall's kisses drove him crazy, and if he kissed him he couldn't go through with his plan.

"Kendall, please," James said quietly, and Kendall heaved out a sob at James' tone, "We know it'll be better for both of us."

And with that, Kendall fell to his knees. He sobbed loudly, and James shuddered.

He needed to let Kendall go. For both of them.

[2]

"Hey, James…" Kendall began, setting down his copy of Tiger Beat to look at the boy who was sprawled across his lap, playing his Game Boy.

"What's up?" James replied, a little distracted as he tried to jump on Koopas and Goombas without dying.

"Uh…What…I mean…What _are_ we?" Kendall asked, and James paused his game, looking at Kendall with serious eyes.

"What do you mean? We're obviously two members of a hot ass boy band. We're also humans. We're males-"

"No, I mean like…" Kendall gestured between them, "…_This_."

James pursed his lips in thought, then shrugged.

"Call it what you want." He replied, and Kendall huffed.

"Then you're my boyfriend. I guess." Kendall replied, blushing.

"Okay. I'm down with that." James grinned, sitting up to kiss Kendall on the lips soundly.

[3]

Again.

They were fighting again.

A screaming fit. What the hell were they even fighting about? Kendall doesn't even remember. All he knows is that they both said things, and they hurt. Oh, how James' words hurt. They were like fire, burning against Kendall's flesh, leaving worse wounds than James could ever leave with his fists.

It was quiet now. All Kendall could hear is James' stuttered breathing. He was trying not to cry.

"…James-" Kendall started quietly, and James doubled over with a deep breath.

"I wish I didn't need you," James said, louder than he meant to, and he swallowed. "I wish I didn't need you." He quietly sunk to the floor. Kendall followed, and they were hugging.

"I'm sorry." Kendall whispered, and James sighed.

"I don't know," he replied, "You just…You're just my clarity."

[4]

"Holy crap, I love this song!" James shouted, bass thumping as he dragged Kendall to the dance floor. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You only like this song cuz it has your last name in it!" Kendall shouted back, the liquor flowing through his veins, making everything nice and warm and fuzzy. He bumped into James as he suddenly came to a stop, they laughed, dancing with the crowd as everyone shouted the lyrics happily, and Kendall remembered why he loved parties so much.

The atmosphere. Everyone being so happy and drunk and laughing and not having a care in the world.

"We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky!" James sang, even drunk he could hit notes and sound flawless. Kendall laughed, moving to the beat, and James pulled him close, kissing him slowly.

Kendall's senses buzzed, and he grinned against it, kissing back.

"Shine bright like a diamond." Kendall murmured, and James laughed, the two of them dancing the night away.

[5]

James grinned as he walked into the living room to see Kendall jiggling his leg nervously as he waited for the other to come.

"Hey," Kendall jumped, adjusting his tie and swallowing, James laughing. "Calm down, dude. It's just a date."

"But it's our first date," Kendall said, clenching and unclenching his hands. "I want it to be perfect." James shook his head, moving over to give Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine. I'm already into you, if that helps any." Kendall smiled and chuckled.

"Shut up, dude. Let's just go on our date." James smiled, kissing Kendall's warm cheek again before they headed out the door.

* * *

Fandom - Big Time Rush

Pairing - KendallxJames

Songs Used (In Order):

1) Set Me Free - Feel My Pain ~ Charli XCX

2) Call It What You Want ~ Foster the People

3) Clarity ~ Zedd ft. Foxes

4) Diamonds ~ Rihanna

5) Red Hot Kinda Love ~ Christina Aguilera

HELLO AGAIN. I did a thing.

I was bored and I figured I could, since I haven't posted on here since the end of Love Me, Love Me...

Have to admit I cheat a little bit when it comes to these things, cuz some of my songs don't have words and and I have no idea what to do with them, so I skip to the next one. The ones towards the end were the most difficult, since I'm like "...What" almost all of the time.

But yeah, here's some babbles! Just trying to like, warm up and get back into the writing game. You know how it is.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
